Querrell's Final Bad Act
This is where the Crystal vs Querrell relationship changes forever. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon and Chocolate Tara the Raccoon Pit the Raccoon and Chippi Querrell the Chameleon Stretch the Cat Villains Querrell the Chameleon and Talba Chapter 1-The Tape From Another World Querrell was in his base, thinking about his evil plans. Talba then flew in with a strange tape in his hand. Querrell: What the...? Talba: Sorry, boss, I was undercover and I noticed this weird tape. It's not in a disc but it looks utterly strange. The tape read "Crystal and Tara's Life Before Heroes". Below, it said "This is a fictional story, but it may be real". Querrell looked at it closely, and started chuckling. Querrell: Well, even though it's not a disc, it looks interesting. Talba: Where do you see Crystal in the vid shop? Querrell: Lets go. They then put it in, and it started playing. Dialogue from this point onwards is from Crystal and Tara from when they were younger. Crystal and Tara were seen playing in a yard. They were seen having quite normal lives, Crystal showed no sign of having any powers at all. Same with Tara. One time in the tape... Tara: What if we were, you know, like the people on TV? You know, all happy and getting all the smiles? Crystal: I doubt that's happening, so, no, Tara, no superhero for either of us. Then, the tape skipped through a transition that said "3 months later" Crystal and Tara were seen playing in a yard again. Two other raccoons showed up. They looked as if they were their parents. Mum: Crystal! Tara! Crystal: Yes, Mummy? Tara tripped, but she heard. Mum: Look, we've just got a warning that a giant object is going to hurtle down, you two need to get out of here as fast as you can. Crystal: What about you? Mum: We're packing now, just GO! Crystal then took Tara and they ran across the town, which looked like an ordinary town. They then reached a forest and ran as fast as they could, and by the time they'd reached where they did, the "giant object" (a quite small meteorite) smashed the town and exploded, leaving a huge amount of grey dust over where the town once was. Crystal and Tara saw this sight, and started crying. Tara: Where are they? Momma? Dadda? Crystal: They're gone.... everyone we knew.... They then continued walking away, without any home, food or good shelter. All they had were trees. Crystal: There are other cities, we should find one eventually. Tara: But I'm tired from the running... Then a stone floated down from the sky, bluish white. It was sparkling. Crystal: Hm? Tara: What's that? The stone then talked. Stone: You have witnessed a terrible sight, and it seems like the end of life for you. I can offer you another chance, in another world, where things like this don't happen. Crystal was confused. Tara: W-what do you mean? Stone: I can take you away from here, to a better life, if you truly wish. There aren't cities here for ages. Crystal: Sure, why not? Stone: I can also erase your memories of this event, so then you don't have to remember this terrible problem. Crystal: Ok, I don't want to remember that at all. Stone: Then it may be. You have chosen to fulfill my wish. They then disappeared, and the tape ended. Querrell and Talba were laughing. Querrell: I think that tapes from another world, and when they disappeared, they came here. That meteorite couldn't have been fake. Talba: It makes sense, but still, how does that have anything to do with our plan? Querrell: I've been building a time machine for a little while, and haven't had anything to do with it. If we stop Crystal and Tara from ever getting to that stone, we can stop their existance altogether! Talba: Ooohoohoohoo, that sounds nice! Querrell: So lets go. They then transported back in time, to another world. Chapter 2-Changing History They then landed in the forest seen in the tape. Talba: So we're here? Querrell: Yes, and see? They're looking at the sight. As shown, they were at the sight, crying. Just about to walk off. Querrell: When they come this way, tell them don't talk to anything strange or accept their offers, as then if they do, we'll have failed. The two little raccoons then started walking, and then they jumped out. Crystal: Who're you? Tara: He looks mean. Querrell: Don't be alarmed, I'm not going to harm you, but I will tell you something useful. Talba: Well, both of us. Don't converse with anything strange, and don't accept their offers either. Just a hint, you never know what you might end up in. Tara: Like them? (pointed to the area of the grey dust) Querrell: Maybe, most likely. You don't want that now, do you? Now we'll be going. They then walked off, but kept a watch. Right now is when the stone came down. Stone: You have witnessed a terrible sight, and it seems like the end of life for you. I can offer you another chance, in another world, where things like this don't happen. Crystal: This is strange, and remember that kind man who said don't talk to anything strange? Tara: Yeah, he seemed nice. Stone: You will have another chance in another world, why walk past this, cities aren't for ages from here, you sure? Crystal: YES! We won't accept, thank you. Tara: Same! Then, the entire world around them glowed white until it ended up in a white world. Crystal, the one from the present world, faded, as time had taken its course, and her world was slowly fading away, Sophana, Ivy, everyone's memories of her, faded. Querrell: Haha, yes, we've done it! Crystal has been completely eradicated from this world! They're so gullible, ha! Talba: Now what? Querrell: Time's collasping, Talba, everyone who's met her, it all hasn't happened, so we've won! Finally! Chapter 3-One Memory Remains For a Final Fight Then, one other person appeared in the time collasping world. Tara. Tara walked up to Querrell. Tara: How dare you change time like that! You realise I remain, because I fought back, back then. (flashback to when the raccoons were travelling) Tara: When we were travelling, I kept my memories, because I fought back against losing them. We didn't LOSE them, Crystal remembered when I told her we were sisters, but they're locked up. Mine aren't, I remember that event clear as day, and you RUINED IT! Querrell: How... can you... still exist? Tara: Crystal vanished because she was never meant to remember those events EVER. But I didn't because I kept my memories, and was allowed to say stuff about it. I just wasn't allowed to say it to Crystal. So, before I vanish and a 5 year old version of me takes my place, how about I make stuff right again? Querrell: No... NO! Tara: Prepare to disappear, Querrell! Querrell:...no.... Tara then started getting Querrell good, hitting him everywhere. He tried to fight back, but she continued to fight back at him, ice, flying, everything. She launched a full-out attack on Querrell. Talba too. After heaps long, he was then gone. Tara was starting to disappear at this point. Her feet were already gone. She was immobilised. Chapter 4-Fixing Time Up Tara: Ugh, if only we could go. But then, Querrell disappeared similar to how Skippe did, along with Talba, and the stone came down again. Stone: I have seen, he has tampered with time, your memories. I shall make that fixed, as you and your sister and friends must exist in that world. Tara: O-Of course. But, a few things. Stone: What is it? Tara: P-Please make Crystal.... be able to remember this time... and....... if only I can remember beating up Querrell too... that'll be a great moment for me to be able to.... memorise. Stone: I shall make that come true. Then the stone floated up and then, time started repiecing itself together, memories restored and everything. Chapter 5-The Reunion and the Ending When the stone restored everything, Crystal and Tara told their friends what happened before they came to the world they currently are in. They explained the meteorite, and the stone. Their friends understood, as that's what friends do. They continued on like always. As what happened to Querrell, when he disappeared, he disappeared somewhere else in the white void. Querrell: Uh... whats happening..? The voice of the stone popped up, but it wasn't anywhere near him. Stone: You have been a bad animal, and you're not even an animal, you've been manipulated. Querrell: What? No! Don't, please! Stone: You have tampered with the delicate fabric of time. I cannot allow your evil self to continue like this. Querrell was then knocked out further. It then turned white, then black for him. Eventually, he and Talba landed in Neo Green Hill. Querrell: ...What.... happened? Talba: Augh, our plan failed, but now we can get Crystal again, eh? Querrell: ..Who... are... you? Talba: Aww, did you get amnesia on that trip? DANGIT!! He then flew off. Querrell: What's up with him? He then started looking around him. Querrell: Hm? ... I'm... actually talking? I'm finally back?! YES!!! I've gotta find him! Then he ended up at Pit's house. Pit inside... Pit: Oh, Querrell (holding a photo) You and me... we had such good times... and now he's never returning... Then a knock came at the door. Pit: Comin'! Querrell at the door... Querrell: Pit? Pit then answered. Pit: What the?! Querrell! What do you want this time? Querrell: ...What are you talking about? Pit: Huh? Querrell: Pit, it's me. Pit: ...Querrell? Querrell: Yes, I'm- Pit: Querrell!!!!! (hugs) Oh buddy, I missed you so much, I thought I'd be doomed, never to see you again! Querrell: I know, and I'm sorry. But I'm back now, so don't worry. Pit: (lets go) So, what held you from coming back earlier? Querrell: Well... it was creepy. See, when I was roboticized, a bad spirit came, and it took over my head. I was literally held prisoner inside my own body. I could see you all, hear you all, and thinkspeak, but nothing more. It was scary... Pit: Ok, just wondering how you were still in there... Stretch then saw. Stretch: PIT! What are you doing? Isn't Querrell the bad guy? Pit: Oh dear... Querrell: What happened? Pit: Short recap, you brainwashed everyone into thinking you were good but removed their memories in the process... I wasn't affected but he was. Querrell: Oh... just say bad me, cause I didn't exactly do it, I was a victim. Pit then runs over to Stretch. Pit: Stretch, I know you probably don't remember thism but, Querrell was our best friend, we hung out all the time, we were buddies... and he's back! Stretch: Um......... I don't believe you. Pit: It's true! Querrell: Stretch, please try to remember, it's me, the actual me. Stretch then started trying to remember, and the times when he hung out with Pit. Slowly, and but surely, he slowly saw Querrell forge back into the memory. Stretch:...Hey.. you're right! Pit: Alright! I love this, we're all back together again! Querrell: Yeah!!! So Pit, Stretch and Querrell told everyone. Crystal was even notified, and she told her friends that Querrell wasn't evil anymore, and back to his regular self. Everything was at peace. Except for one thing. In Station Square... at evening-night... Talba: Oh gosh, that stupid, now what am I going to do? Then police from all angles came at him. Police officer: We've got a piece of paper explaining everything, along with two suspects. Choco and Chippi then were shown on his shoulder. Talba: It's the brats! He then started trying to run, but Chippi pinned him down. Chippi: You're not going anywhere. Police officer: ok, guys, take him in. Talba: NO! When he was in the cage... Talba: Why does it have to be this way? As the van drove off... Chocolate: That's right, go away, you... brat! Chippi: And never come baaack! They then went home. Then, everything seemed to live in peace. THE END. Gallery Crystaltaralittle.jpg|Crystal and Tara looking at the sight of the meteorite hit. Crystaltarastone.jpg|When the two met the stone. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pinkolol's fanfics